


Ocupadas demais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Elas nunca tinham tempo para sair e conhecer alguém.





	Ocupadas demais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too busy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853871) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #065 - time (tempo).

Elas nunca tinham tempo para sair e conhecer alguém. Ambas eram mulheres ocupadas que tinham preferência por se focar em suas carreiras, Claire tendo uma ilha para gerenciar, Zara garantindo que Claire tinha tudo o que ela precisava para realizar ser trabalho eficientemente. Parecia natural que encontrassem companhia uma na outra, mesmo que tivessem tentado remover o significado dessa conexão alegando que só o que estava acontecendo era que estavam ocupadas demais para sair e conhecer outra pessoa. No final, era só uma desculpa, só uma forma de fingir que sua conexão não era o que era, e não funcionou.


End file.
